That For Me
by AlejandraMaria
Summary: Kendall and Logan like to play Gay Chicken. When Logan can't seem to win he decides to take what's his. Kogan. Dominant Logan.


Kendall POV

"This is a little close for me." Logan whispered huskily. "Well, we're about to get a whole lot closer." I chuckled, letting my hand slip down to rub his upper thigh. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare." I could sense the mixture of want and fear in his voice. Eyebrow cocked, I moved my hand northeast to rub across his crotch.

Logan's eyes popped opened as he shrieked, "CHICKEN! CHICKEN!" I let out a whoop and did a victory dance lap around the apartment. As my lap came to a finish, I noticed Carlos, James, and Katie standing next to a pissed-off Logan.

"Gay Chicken? Again? That's the fifth time this week. And it's Tuesday!" Katie shook her head and walked to her room. James and Carlos looked at me like I had three heads, "What? Logan challenged me!" At this Logan scoffed and walked off to his room, with Carlos following.

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

"Dude, why do you play Gay Chicken so much? Are you gay?" Carlos asked once he was comfortably sprawled out on his bed. I rolled my eyes, "No. It's just fun, haven't you played?" "Well, yeah. Lots of times, with Jam-" Carlos' eyes widened when he realized his slip up. I just laughed and said, "It's cool man, we all experiment." The latino blushed, "Actually, I kinda really like him. But he'd never go for a guy like me."

I walked over to him and pat him on the back, "He likes you too, he told me. Go ask him out." His eyes grew bright and he jumped up, hitting his helmet twice in his OCD way. As he went for the door he turned to me, "So you don't like Kendall?" I smirked, "Nope, I just want to fuck his brains out."

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Logan and Kendall were alone in the apartment that evening, Katie and Mama Knight having a movie night out with a double feature, and Carlos and James out on their first day with a side of sex.

The timing was perfect for Logan to get his chance at Kendall.

He walked into the living room, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, it'd make things simpler later on. Kendall was sitting on the couch, watching some reality show as Logan crept behind him. "You ready for another round?" Warm air hit Kendall's neck as Logan seductively whispered in his ear. "Hnng," was all he could manage. "Oh, that's a yes." Logan chuckled. Suddenly Kendall's view went black.

"Did you just blindfold me?" Kendall asked. "Yes, I did. Now be quiet and do as I say or I'll have to punish you." The blonde nodded and waited for the next move. The couch moved down on either side of him and a pair of lips were by his ear. "Do you think about me, hmm? I hear you in the bathroom at night. Thin walls, Mr. Hipster, thin walls."

Kendall's length grew within the confines of his skinny jeans. He whimpered, wanting Logan to move, to touch him. The brunette chuckled and ran his hand down Kendall's chest, resting it on the button of his jeans. "Do you want this Kenny? Was Gay Chicken just a way to touch me? I want answers." The low tone of the brunette nearly made Kendall lose it, "Uhh, uhm, y-yes. God, yes, please, touch me more." He whined when he felt the pressure of Logan lift off the couch.

The blindfold was removed and Kendall couldn't believe his eyes. There was Logan, half naked, hair messy and pupils dilated. The look on his face was pure sex, and his toned, lean frame was breathing heavily. He pulled Kendall up, looked into his green eyes and commanded, "Strip for me."

The blonde couldn't believe this, but Logan had already sat on the couch and was waiting patiently. "Better get to movin', Kendall." With shaky hands, Kendall reached up and started to unbutton his plaid shirt, letting it slide right off once he finished. He then slipped off his Vans and went for his pants button. He glanced at Logan, and his eyes were glued to the fingers wrapped around the button and zipper. The brunettes tongue slipped out and ran over his plump lips, making Kendall palm himself.

The next thing Kendall knew, he was on the couch and Logan's lips were pressed against him. "You're too slow, it's my turn." And he reached down, slowly unzipping his jeans, and slide them right off. With a tongue clashing kiss, Logan wrapped his fingers around the t-shirt Kendall was wearing and ripped it right off.

Logan took in the sight before him, the blonde's head leaned back on the couch, his toned, light chest waiting to be marked, and that beautiful cock hiding behind a thin, precum stained clothe. With a growl Logan leaned forward and took a nipple between his teeth, swirling his tongue around the tip. His right hand sneaked up to tweak his other nipple. Kendall thrusted up, meeting Logan's bulge in a delicious friction. But they both needed more.

Logan stood up, "Take off your boxers." Kendall complied, shuddering as the cool air hit his heated member. The blonde looked up at the brunette, "Permission to speak?" Logan bit his lip, "Don't be a smart ass, you can speak." Kendall wrapped a hand around his member, "Why are your pants still on?" Logan looped his thumb in the waistband of his sweats, and yanked them down. Staring Kendall in the face was Logan's proud, erect, nine inch member. "It's not gonna suck itself." Logan chuckled.

With a lick of his lips, Kendall leaned forward and swiped his tongue over the head. He then licked a line straight up the brunette's shaft while his hand reached to fondle his balls. Glancing up and winking at Logan, he relaxed his throat and took him all in. A deep, throaty moan came from Logan, and he dug his fingers in Kendall's hair, proceeding to face fuck him.

Suddenly Logan was pulling away, leaving Kendall confused. He looked up in time for Logan to connect their lips, pushing Kendall down until he was lying on the couch. The shorter boy's lips made their way down Kendall's neck, biting, teasing, leaving a mark. He raised his head back up, "Prepare yourself, I wanna you see you fuck yourself on those beautiful, long fingers." He didn't leave time for Kendall to interject, he had already placed Kendall's fingers in his mouth. Logan rolled his tongue around Kendall's digits, making sure to thoroughly coat them.

Deeming his fingers ready, Logan leaned back to enjoy the show. Kendall spread his legs apart and began to circle his entrance, dipping his index finger in and out to tease Logan. The blonde smirked as he easily dipped three fingers in, moaning when he hit his prostate. Logan's eyes grew wide, "You little slut, you're already prepared."

Kendall smiled seductively as he withdrew his fingers and moved them up to wrap around his member. Logan's eyes were glued on his hand, resisting the urge to slam into the blonde right at that moment. "What Logie? You didn't hear that? I thought these walls were thin." With that Logan stood up, pulling Kendall into a liplock. Tongues clashed and fought for blonde was winning, but the smaller boy would have none of that, and with a roll of his hips he had Kendall melting in front of him. "Bend over the table, Eyebrows. It's fun-time." The addressed nodded and bent over, bracing himself on the table, legs spread.

Logan maneuvered behind him, placing his hands on either hip. "You ready, Kenny?" He breathed, circling the head of his cock around the tall boy's entrance. Kendall shook his hips, "You bet I am Library Boy." With a grunt, Logan snapped his hips forward, tunneling into the blonde. A simultaneous moan came from the boys. Logan slowly pulled out until only the head of his cock was in, then slammed into Kendall, making him see stars. "Mmm, Logie, h-harder." He moaned. The brunette complied, and being a steady pace, ramming into the boy. "LOGAN!" the addressed smirked, he had hit Kendall's spot perfectly and angled his hips to continuously hit there.

Logan felt himself getting closer to the edge, the familiar heat pooling in his groin. He could feel that Kendall wasn't too far off either, his walls clenching and unclenching around Logan's cock. Logan reached his hand around and gripped the blonde's pulsing cock. He tried to match the rhythm of his thrusts, but he was so close, and concentrating was getting harder. "Oh, god Logan so close!" Kendall was in pure heaven. He never would've imagined he'd be feeling Logan pulsing inside him. And the way he gripped his cock perfectly, the sensations he was feeling were indescribable. Logan's only acknowledgment that Kendall had spoken was picking up the pace of his wrist; a steady stream of, "Fuckfuckfuckfuck." pouring from his lips.

And with one final thrust, he was coming deep inside the blonde boy. And with the pleasure there was something else... was it love? He didn't know what it was, but it felt great. Kendall was only a few seconds behind him, a loud gasp signaling his orgasm. The boy was seeing stars, this was surely the best orgasm of his sixteen year-old life.

* * *

><p>There they were, sitting on the couch. Neither had bothered with redressing, they just sat there in silence. Kendall looked over at Logan, who was biting his lip with his brow furrowed. Kendall looked back down, fiddling with his fingernails, "I'm not gay, you know." The brunette whipped his head up, "You're not? Neither am I!" Kendall shook his head. "I know this is hard to explain, but... When it comes to you, I don't care about anyone else. Your opinion is all I care about, you're all I can think about. Hell, I just let you put your dick in my ass. All I'm saying is, I love you Logan Mitchell. But you're the only boy I could ever love. The only person I could ever love." He looked up to make eye contact. The look on Logan's face was the greatest thing Kendall would ever see in his life. Pure joy gleamed from his eyes, and the smile on his face brought out his dimples. "I feel exactly the same way, there's no other person I would rather be with. Well, maybe Rachel McAdams, because we all know ho-" He was cut off by a pair of lips, "You talk too much, Logie. What do you say we go take a shower?" Logan nodded, and got up to join his best friend and newly made boyfriend.<p> 


End file.
